


Next Step

by AfroParadise



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Ippo y Miyata discuten sobre la adopción de un gato. El gato es una metáfora.





	Next Step

Ichiro se arrodilla en frente de la caja y observa su contenido. Con algo de precaución mete una mano en su interior. Un par de gatos se acercan con curiosidad, y uno de ellos se encarama a su dedo índice. Miyata lo saca con cuidado y lo examina atentamente.

-Entonces quieres que nos llevemos uno. 

Ichiro tiende a enunciar sus preguntas como si fueran hechos.

-¡Sip! Así tienes alguien que te haga compañía mientras yo ayudo a mi madre con el barco.-Una sonrisa bobalicona se dibuja en su cara-¿Que me dices?

-¿Y que pasa con Wanpo? ¿Crees que es buena idea que metamos un gato en casa?

-Wanpo estará bien, ya sabes que es un buen chico. Vamos, si sé que a ti también te hace ilusión.

Ichiro vuelve a dejar al gato dentro de la caja y se incorpora lentamente. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se aleja del puestecillo con la mirada sombría. Ippo le sigue no muy de lejos.

-¿Es que pasa algo? ¿E-Estás enfadado por algo?

-Ippo, no vamos a meter otro animal en casa. Apenas podemos encargarnos de uno, sería una irresponsabilidad tener otro.

-¿Qué? Pero si Wanpo está de maravilla. Además, un gato es mucho más independiente que un perro, apenas tendriamos que ocuparnos de él. Además, Wanpo es mío, lo he criado yo solo y todo eso... Pero este sería nuestro gato. ¿No te hace ilusión?

Ichiro aprieta los dientes con fuerza. Eso es exactamente lo que más le preocupa.

-Nos pasamos todo el día fuera de casa, si no es entrenando es en el Kouraken, o ayudando a tu madre en el puerto. Ahora mismo estamos demasiado centrados en el boxeo como para hacernos responsables de algo así. 

-¡No digas tonterías! Claro que podemos ocuparnos de esto. Solo tenemos que cambiar un poco los horarios de entrenamiento para que haya alguien en casa todo el tiempo pero... bueno, podemos hacerlo. Sé que estás preocupado, tienes tus motivos para estarlo, pero... Eres la persona más constante que conozco, y si hay alguien con quien quiero tener algo en común... pues es contigo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, se te dan bien los animales. Y... y entiendo que te haga mucha ilusión pero... Bueno, siendo sinceros... me da miedo equivocarme. Me da miedo hacer algo mal y que le pase algo.. o se escape... o... o que le pase algo. Y me da miedo que eso... te haga daño a ti y...

Ippo se acerca a Ichiro y le da un suave beso en los labios, le acaricia el pelo y se abraza a él.

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada. Lo vas a hacer genial y el gato te va a querer más que a nada en el mundo, ya lo verás. Eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarlo, y más aún si lo hacemos juntos. Tranquilizate vale.

Se separa de él y le coge de las manos.

-Aunque si no quieres cogerlo... pues esperaremos, ¿Vale? Hasta que te sientas preparado.

Miyata se queda en silencio unos instantes, mirando a Ippo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Antes de que su pareja pueda reaccionar, ha vuelto al lugar en el que la mujer regalaba los gatos y había cogido uno. Un gato pelirrojo con las patas delantes de un pulcro color blanco hasta el tobillo. Aún es muy pequeño y tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acurruca en los brazos del boxeador y bosteza pesadamente.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa. El pequeño tiene frío.


End file.
